The present invention relates to a new and improved method of removing a blockage in a false twist spinning unit.
In its more particular aspects the method of the present invention contemplates removal of a blockage in a false twist spinning unit, in particular in a suction drawing-in portion or suction portion forming part of the false twist spinning unit, wherein a yarn monitoring device is arranged downstream of the false twist spinning unit with respect to the direction of travel or movement of the yarn or thread or the like.
A number of false twist spinning units are already known to the art in which at each spinning position a fiber sliver delivered from a sliver can is drafted in a drafting mechanism, spun into a yarn in a false twist spinning unit and thereafter the produced yarn is wound up in a winding unit.
Between the false twist spinning unit and the winding unit there is usually arranged a yarn monitoring device which indicates either the presence of so-called thick places in the yarn or the absence of the yarn.
Upon the occurrence of these so-called thick places, yarn production is immediately stopped and the yarn portion or section having the thick place is removed. Thereafter, spinning is restarted.
The entire operation can either be carried out manually or by means of a controlled device.
Upon indication of the absence of the yarn, the yarn production is also immediately stopped in order to establish the reason for the absence of the yarn.
When there is employed a pneumatic suction drawing-in portion or suction portion for the purpose of receiving the fiber aggregation delivered by the drafting mechanism, then, in many cases, the danger exists that a blockage forms in the suction portion. This blockage may arise, for example, if there are present in the fiber aggregation foreign bodies or fiber tufts which do not pass through an orifice or constriction terminating the suction portion.
In such cases fiber material present in the suction portion must be manually cleared with the aid of an appropriate tool in order to thereafter carry out restarting of the spinning operation.
This manual clearing of such blockage has the disadvantage, however, that there exists the danger of damage to the suction portion by the attendant or operator, so that blockages, for example due to retention of fibers on rough surfaces, tend to occur more frequently than before. Furthermore, manual removal of the disturbance is labor-intensive and is associated with the undesirable need to wait for the attendant.